Pokemon First, Next and Last
Pokemon First, Next and Last are 3 games developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo. New Pokemon Types #Crystal #Rainbow #Desert #Star New Pokemon Pokemon First #Krystrion #Cactrion #Starion #Mewthee #Kittenpuff #Meowpuff #Pona #Una #Ponis #Uniponis #Venorius #Venomoris #Cactiloris #Dioria #Gemmic #Krysno #Krilis #Starly #Constillis #Starshine #Rainbora #Rainboratis #Rainvack #Rainvackilis #Kryschinno #Krysiltion #Sparroris #Robinora #Kryspark #Krysbolt #Sparkie #Thundie #Squirstal #Warturstal #Sunstare #Krysiloris #Krysilnora #Starshine #Sunburn #Deserfox #Coyoti #Coyotie #Camelo #Oryxia #Krystal #Rainovious #Inbot #Overoris #Polangu #Polabear #Krystant #Ikrystant #Krysteleno #Kryselemoda #Krysnow #Flarelidome #Flarelidomecia #Krysatar #Krysadosarus #Elotoradon #Krystaliver #Krystaligold #Krysta #Krystalisa #Ovirna #Ovirterra #Darceon #Etereon #Melidon #Teralilidon #Krysrald #Krysflake #Krysnowstorm #Krizzle #Starilita #Raindorila #Octurida #Invisilonora #Elinodon #Enumeridon #Elicia #Eliciora #Noricin #Nylodius #Choridius #Skylo #Inskylodus #Krystween #Krysking #Senora #Senoradia #Telino #Celino #Ondovia #Celidovia #Rodinius #Intorius #Secolido #Krystalia #Krysilinodiarisia #Oridus #Cyllio #Drastovus #Raindora Pokemon Next #Firon #Eurcuallis #Kryvella #Electricco #Hvalross #Lectro Pokemon Last #Monecco #Teleca #Raindolo #Dippa #Diama #Crytalilia #Catilo New Region: Krysilis Krysillis is a new region with a population of 1638 and many new Pokemon. It is based on the western United States. Cities #Rendorvius City #Kryndo City #Andilo Town #Viliclover City #Ervina Town #Toria Village #Norick Town #Silda City #Cemaloroise City #Cindoly Town #Orvon City #Exus Town #Lidoris City #Gandulus Town #Toria City #Merrilus Town #Pendus City #Oriva City #Torvilis Town #Endorra City #Norias City #Andilus Town #Mercua Town #Olida Town #Corrrio City #Ilecto Town #Mectra City Other New Features *Training Center The Training Center is a place where you can train your Pokemon to have new attacks, more HP and EP and level up your Pokemon. It's possible to give Pokemon new types through this. To enter you must give the Training Center at least one of these(and money): An evolution stone(not from your type) A crystal Some XP Prisim Crystal(for extreme evolutions) * Aging Pokemon can age. HP, levels, XP, Attacks and EP grow as the Pokemon gets older until the Pokemon becomes elderly. Once the Pokemon becomes elderly, all of these things start to drop. *Mines 8 cities have mines where you can find crystals and evolution stones. There are even a few Pokemon down in the mines. Each mine has around 12 workers. Mines are also the only places in the game except for a few shops that you can get crystals. *Transportation You can now transport by Ponis and Uniponis which are pretty fast. *Extreme Evolution Extreme Evolution is a new kind of evolution. Simillar to mega evolutions, this does massive changes to the Pokemon, except even bigger. You can train your Pokemon at the Training Center to get this, or use a Yellow Crystal Shard. *Crystals Crystals are different then all other evolutionary stones because there are multiple kinds that have multiple uses, and can be used to level up Crystal Pokemon. The most special crystal is the Rainbow Shard, which is used to evolve Pokemon into Rainbow Pokemon. *Time Travel Yes, I said Team Crystalia Team Crystallia is a new evil team in Pokemon. There plan is to obtain all the rare crystals for the mines and then evolve their Pokemon more and more, then use them to take over the world. Members Boss-Galoses Puppet Leader:Indro Assistant-Orivo Grunts:Crystallia Grunts Other Members: Dialoses Golassos Vidalo Ondre Category:RPG Category:Genre Category:Pokémon